Due to the low cost, low flammability and 3-electron redox properties of aluminum (Al), rechargeable Al-based batteries could offer cost-effectiveness, high capacity and safety, leading to a breakthrough of energy storage technology. However, research over the past several years on rechargeable Al batteries have not been as successful as other types of batteries, plagued by problems of disintegration of cathode material, low cell discharge voltage, capacitive behavior without discharge voltage plateaus, and insufficient cycle life with fast battery capacity decay.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop embodiments of this disclosure.